


Baby Boy

by HazzaLouLove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Chaptered, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Louis 28, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Toys, Vibrators, age gap, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, explicit - Freeform, harry 16, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaLouLove/pseuds/HazzaLouLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 year old Louis Tomlinson lives home alone. He loves to listen to the silence of the house as he relaxes in the comfort of his own home. No one to bother him. No one can be too loud. No one to drive him completely up the wall. The best thing in the world. Well, according to Tomlinson. </p><p>But what happens when a small 16 year old boy is basically forced into his life? Forced into his life by doorstep and a note from the boy's mother who just so happened to be a close friend from high school. A close friend who has passed and left the fragile boy to be Louis' responsibility.</p><p>The pretty, fragile boy. The pretty, fragile, 16 year old boy who enjoys wearing little skirts, knee high socks, pink things, and panties. The pretty, fragile, 16 year old boy that has mesmerizing emerald eyes and long, curly hair that reach past his shoulders. A pretty, fragile, 16 year old boy who is looking for that daddy figure in his life but gets a little more out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Larry Stylinson story on here so I'll try my best to make it really good.

**Prologue**

 

"Daddy, do you love me?" The dainty boy questioned the blue eyed man. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I love my pretty boy?" The man queried with a soft tone to his voice. The boy shrugged his shoulders. "People say I'm not pretty and that you don't love me," the boy said dolefully.

 

"Don't listen to them. I adore you. You're my life, baby. I don't know what I would do without my baby boy. And don't let anybody tell you that you're not pretty. You're very pretty. You're completely and utterly gorgeous," the sweet man said. The warm, kind hearted, daddy-like man gave his dainty baby boy a tender kiss to his soft lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter one!

   The sun rose, the light of dawn shining through the sliver of space between the drawn, blue curtains. The soft snores of a 28 year old echo through the large bedroom. The only sounds heard are the snores of the man named Louis and the noisy air conditioner. Louis shifted in his bed, the sheets nearly falling off onto the floor.

The sound of Louis' cellphone jingled. He groaned into his pillow before he rolled out of bed. "Who the fuck is calling me at 7 in the morning?" Louis mumbled. He took his first step over to his dresser but the sheets that fell to the floor tangled around his ankle which had Louis to the floor with a scream. "Fuck!" He cursed.

Louis looked down at the sheet wrapped around his ankle, giving it a glare. He shoved the sheet off his ankle and stood up, limping his way over to his phone as fast as he could go. Louis snatched the phone from the surface of the dresser, answering the phone. "Hello?" He answered groggily. "Hey, Lou! Was calling to see if you wanted to hit up some training for football? You in?" Niall's Irish accent asked through the phone.

"Sure! I mean, why not? I've got nothing else to do," Louis said. "That's because you have no life," Niall said and laughed. Louis rolled his eyes. "I guess we can call it mutual, eh?" Louis shot back with a smirk. "You're mean," Niall said. "I didn't know I had to be nice," Louis said. "Whatever! I'll meet you at the park we always go to for football. See you at 8!" Niall said. "Alrighty, bye," Louis said before he ended the call.

He tossed his phone back on the dresser before trudging over to the door. He walked down the hall and down the steps. "What should I eat for breakfast?" Louis thought out loud as he walked into the kitchen. "I can't cook for shit so that's definitely not going to happen. Cocoa pops it is," he said and opened the pantry, grabbing the cereal.

Louis grabbed the milk from the refrigerator, a bowl from the cupboard, and a spoon from the silverware box. He poured the cereal and milk before sitting at the table. 'It's so peaceful. Nobody is bothering me. It's silent and comforting,' Louis thought.

Before Louis could get a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, the doorbell rang. Louis dropped the spoon back in the bowl out of annoyance before getting up from the table. "First, I trip over the sheets and nearly die. Second, I had James Bond calling me at fucking 7 in the morning. Now I've got someone ringing me doorbell! What the actual hell!" Louis groaned as he walked over to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it only to be met by a boy that was the same height as him.

"Hi!" The boy greeted Louis and flashed him a white smile. "Um, hello...if you don't mind me asking but who are you?" Louis asked, scanning the boy from head to toe. 'This boy is a bit strange,' Louis thought as he noticed the boy wearing a pink skirt, knee high socks with bows, and a pink shirt to match everything else.

"My mum told me to give you this," the boy said, handing Louis a folded up paper. Louis took the paper from the boy's hand. He unfolded it and began to read through the letter:

_Dear Louis,_

_It's Kelsey Myers. You know, from high school? You may or may not know that I have breast cancer and it has now spread throughout my entire body. It's been a while since we've seen each other._

_I'm not doing so well so I want to ask you a favor. I'd like you to meet my son Harry. Harry Styles. I can't stand to leave my poor 16 year old alone without a mother or father so if you would, please take care of my lovely son?_

_Sincerely,_                  

                      _Kelsey Myers_  

Louis looked up from the letter and at Harry. "Um...I think I need to talk to your mum physically about this. I'm not sure about-" "She's dead," Harry interrupted. Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry. "Sh-She's dead?" He stuttered. Harry nodded.

"So she leaves you on my doorstep with this letter expecting me to just accept you into my home?" Louis asked. "Wait, y-you don't-t want me?" Harry stuttered out, tears filling his eyes. Louis eyes widened when he realized he made the boy cry.

Louis found it kind of strange to see this boy crying. Harry was sobbing, feeling quite hurt that the man doesn't want him.

"Harry, you are 16 years old. Why are you crying?" Louis asked. That only made Harry cry even more. "Y-You don't want-t me! Nobody wants m-me! I don't have a-a mommy because sh-she's no-not here! My d-daddy abandoned me be-because I-I like to be a little g-girl!" Harry sobbed. Louis kind of felt bad for him.

"Harry, please stop crying. I'm sorry I upset you," Louis apologized. He grabbed Harry's hand and brought him into the house before shutting the door. He sat Harry on the couch and sat with him. Harry was quick to cling onto Louis, stuffing his face in the crook his neck.

"Are you going to keep me?" Harry asked. "I suppose...I mean, it's a bit weird that your mum chose me to take care of you," Louis said. "Me mummy had a crush on you in high school," Harry said. Louis chuckled. "Anyway, um, welcome," Louis said and smiled.

"Yay!" Harry cheered and gave Louis a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Louis!" Harry said. Harry is well mannered so he never forgets to thank people and to be polite. "Make yourself at home. You might as well since this is your home too. You're welcome to anything in the house. I have to go some place so you can do whatever," Louis said.

Harry's smile dropped. "You're leaving me alone?" He asked. "You're 16. I think you're old enough to handle yourself, right?" Louis asked. "I-I've never been left alone before," Harry said with a look of worry. Louis frowned. He's kidding, right?

"What? So what you're saying is that your mum has never, ever left you at home alone while she went out?" Louis asked. Harry casted his eyes down to his skirt, playing with the hem of it before nodding. 'I can't possibly bring this boy out in public with a skirt on,' Louis thought. "Alright, then. Do you have any shorts or jeans to put on? We're going to a park," Louis said.

Harry looked taken back. "I don't wear shorts or jeans. I only wear skirts," Harry said. "I just don't want people to find you weird," Louis said. "Huh? People will think I'm weird?" Harry asked, his eyes filling up with tears. "I thought I was pretty?"

Louis then realized he said something that he shouldn't have. "Oh no, sweetheart! No! You're very pretty! What I meant was that people might find it weird how you're wearing such a pretty skirt to a dirty park! Don't want to get your pretty skirt dirty, now do we?" He asked.

"Oh," Harry mumbled and sniffled. "I mean, you can wear your skirt to the park if you don't mind getting it a little dirty," Louis said. Harry smiled and nodded, wiping at his tears that were still rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Are you hungry? We're leaving in about 15 minutes," Louis asked. Harry nodded. "What do you want? I have cereal," Louis said. "What kind?" Harry asked. "I have Cocoa Pops, Lucky Charms, and Cheerios," Louis listed. "Lucky Charms!" Harry exclaimed. Louis chuckled and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"Can you put them in a plastic bag. I don't like it in milk," Harry said. "Okay," Louis said as he opened the pantry, grabbing the unopened box of Lucky Charms. He opened the box and the small bag. He grabbed a small sandwich bag before he poured the Lucky Charms into it.

Louis closed up the cereal and sealed the plastic bag. Louis walked into the living room and Harry was just sitting on the couch with a soft smile on his face. "Here you go, buddy," Louis said and gave Harry the bag of cereal. "Thank you, Louis," Harry said, opening the bag.

"I'll be right back. I need to get dressed and then we'll leave," Louis said. "Okay," Harry said, eating his cereal. Louis ran upstairs and began to get himself ready as Harry sat in the couch. Harry liked Louis.

'He's really nice to me,' Harry thought. Harry thought of Louis as warm, kind hearted, and daddy-like. He really likes the last trait. Louis was back down and instead of a white tee shirt and sweats, he wore Adidas shorts and sports shirt, along with Adidas shoes.

"Alright, come on. It's time to go," Louis said. "Can you tie my shoe?" Harry asked. "Don't you know how?" Louis asked the boy. Harry shook his head. "Did mummy not teach you how?" Louis queried with a frown. "No," Harry muttered. "Let me teach you. It's very simple," Louis said as he knelt down in front of Harry. Louis grabbed the laces.

"So, the snake goes under the bridge and you tighten the laces. Make your little bunny ears like this and then you tie them just like that. There you have it, a tied shoe! Ta da!" Louis exclaimed. Harry giggled. "Thank you," he murmured. "You're welcome," Louis said, straightening Harry's skirt for him before he stood up. "Come on, now," Louis said.

Harry stood up from the couch and followed Louis to the door. Louis grabbed the keys from the rack on the wall. He opened door and let Harry walk out before him. He shut the front door and locked it. "Go get in the car," Louis said and unlocked the car.

Harry skipped over to the car and got in. Louis got in on the drivers side, starting the engine. "Louis, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm 28," Louis replied as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "You're old!" Harry giggled. "Before you know it, you'll be 28," Louis said, patting Harry's thigh. Louis found it quite weird that the boy's leg was hairless. "Oh, do you, like, shave?" Louis asked the boy. Harry nodded.

"I like to shave because it makes my skin feel soft. Mummy told me I shouldn't shave my legs myself but when I do, I should be very careful because razors are really sharp and can hurt me," Harry said. "That's good," Louis said.

"Yeah! Now that you're taking care of me, you can shave my legs! I cut myself last time when I did it all by myself. Do you want to see my boo boo?" Harry asked. "I'm driving, love. I can't take my eyes off the road," Louis said.

"Can I show you later?" Harry asked. "Sure," Louis said and smiled. "Yay!" Harry cheered. He stuffed a handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth, dropping some cereal in his lap. "Oh come on, Harry. I just cleaned out my car yesterday and now you're making a mess," Louis whined. "I'm sorry," Harry mumbled shyly.

Louis sighed. They finally arrived to the park, finding a parking spot. Louis got out of the car, looking around for Niall. He spotted Niall on the field, kicking the football around a little bit.

"Hey, Nialler!" Louis called to him. Niall looked up to see Louis waving at him. "I want you to meet someone!" Louis said. Niall walked up to him. "I want you to meet Harry," Louis said as he turned to the dainty boy but he wasn't beside him or behind him.

"What? Where is he?" Louis mumbled to himself. He looked inside the car and Harry still sat in the passenger seat. Louis opened the car door. "What're you doing, bud?" Louis asked. "I don't know that guy," Harry murmured. "That's Niall. He's my friend. He's not going to hurt you," Louis promised. "You promise?" Harry asked. "I promise," Louis said.

Harry unbuckled and got out of the car. "Niall, meet Harry. Harry, meet Niall," Louis introduced them. Harry's hand went in search for Louis', gripping Louis' hand in a tight hold. Niall cocked an eyebrow at Harry's actions.

Niall found it quite weird how this boy was acting. Especially seeing what the boy was dressed in. "How about you have a seat on this bench and you can watch Niall and I play football?" Louis suggested.

"I don't like watching sports. Especially football. It's really boring," Harry complained. "Then find a game on my phone," Louis said and handed the boy his phone. "Thank you!" Harry exclaimed and kissed Louis on the cheek before he skipped over to the bench.

"Louis, why is he wearing a skirt?" Niall asked in a low whisper. "I've asked myself the same question...he doesn't look bad in it," Louis admitted. "Seriously, Louis?" Niall asked. "What!? He looks cute and dainty in it. I mean, admit it, he rocks that skirt," Louis said and chuckled.

Niall raised his eyebrows at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Whoa! I'm sorry. Um, wow. That was weird...as well as awkward," Louis said with a nervous chuckle. "Why did you bring him? Who is he?" Niall questioned Louis.

"He's my friend's son. She passed away from breast cancer and she wants me to take care of him. He's a really sweet boy. I just think he likes the feminine side of things and I'm alright with that," Louis said. "Alright, man. You do what you need to do with that boy. But I totally agree, he is sweet," Niall said.

"Alright, let's get playing," Louis said, smacking the ball out of Niall's arms. "Hey!" Niall protested. Louis laughed as he kicked the ball, chasing after it. "You dick!" Niall chuckled, running up beside him to knock the ball from Louis.

"That's a naughty word!" Harry shouted across the field. Niall and Louis ignore him as Louis shoved Niall. Niall hit the ground laughing. "You're such a bitch, Lou!" He chuckled.

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, barks on a tree, trees are part of nature, nature is beautiful. Awwe, thanks! You're so kind!" Louis cooed. Niall shook his head at the older boy.

The two men began to practice their football skills for about an hour before Harry interrupted. "Louis, I need to use the toilet," he whined.

"Then go. The toilets are in that building over there," Louis said, pointing to the left of the field and at a small, brick building. "B-But, I don't wanna go alone," Harry whimpered. "Yeah, Louis. He doesn't want to go alone. Go on," Niall said with a smirk, nodding his head to the dainty boy on the bench.

Louis sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you," he mumbled. Harry smiled, getting off the bench. Louis walked over to the boy, the grass crunching beneath his cleats. Harry grabbed Louis' hand as they walked together to the bathrooms. Louis didn't really mind anyway. It's like walking a 5 year old that's just the same height as him. That's a weird interpretation though.

They made it to the building and walked into the men's toilets. Harry let go of Louis' hand and walked into one of the stalls. "Lou, can I sing you a song?" Harry asked. "You can sing me a song later. Right now, use the bathroom and let's go," Louis said.

"Please? I wanna sing a song. Pretty please!?" Harry implored. "Fine! Sing a song! Sing a song while you're pissing," Louis mumbled the last part but Harry still heard it. "That's a naughty word," he said. Louis rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Lou, Lou, I love you! Lou, Lou, I love you! Lou, Lou, I love yooou!" Harry sang as the sound of liquid hitting liquid sounded through the toilets. Everything went silent before you can hear a shuffling sound and then the stall door opening.

"Wash your hands," Louis said. Harry walked past Louis and over to the sink. Louis' eyes widened when he noticed Harry's skirt was tucked into the back of the pink panties he was wearing.

Louis was in complete shock to see the boy wearing panties. Louis rushed over to him and untucked his skirt, straightening it out. The door to the toilets opened and in came 3 baseball players. They were laughing and carrying on until they saw Harry. They scanned the boy before laughing hysterically.

"What's with the skirt, fag?" One of them asked. Harry turned to look at them. "You're such a fucking queer!" Another laughed. Louis didn't take any of this too kindly. "Shut the hell up, you fucking pricks! Leave him alone!" Louis growled. "Dude, he's wearing a fucking skirt," one of them said with a laugh.

"He can wear what he wants to wear! If he wants to wear a skirt, then let him wear a fucking skirt. If he wants to wear a fucking corset, then let him wear a fucking corset! If you've got a fucking problem with it then go some place else to have your piss, dickwad!" Louis spat. Harry was hiding behind Louis, crying.

The baseball players didn't say another word as they walked over to the urinals. "Come on, darling," Louis said softly to the dainty boy. He wrapped an arm around Harry and Harry stuffed his face into Louis' shoulder, sobbing as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, what happened?" Niall asked. "3 dickheads were making fun of him. Now he's got his feelings hurt," Louis said. "Aawwee," Niall cooed, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Harry's back as he cried. "I'm gonna have to take him home. I'll call you later," Louis said to Niall. "Yeah, that's not a problem," Niall said with a smile. "Alrighty, see ya," Louis said before he led Harry over to the car.

"Harry, sweetheart. You need to calm down. I know your heart hurts but calm down, sweets," Louis said, running a hand through Harry's curls. "They hurt my heart!" Harry wept.

"I know they did and I regret not kicking their asses instead for hurting you. I'm sorry, baby," Louis cooed in his ear. Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he used 'baby' toward him. "Let's get you home, yeah?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"Harry, stop crying," Louis begged, rubbing his back as they sat on Louis' bed. "I'm t-trying but I'm h-hurt!" He sobbed. Louis felt bad for the boy. "How about you lay down on the bed and close your eyes for a bit?" Louis suggested. 

Harry nodded and shuffled back on the bed so he could lay down. "Can you hold me?" He asked with shy eyes. "Um, uh, sure," Louis said. Louis lied down beside the boy and Harry immediately cuddled up to Louis' side. 

"Where's your bag of clothes that you've brought?" Louis asked. "On the couch," Harry mumbled against Louis. "Okay...do you want to put on some pajamas?" Louis asked. "I need a bath first," Harry said. 

"A-A b-bath?" Louis stuttered. "Mhm," Harry hummed with a nod. "Um, okay...," Louis dragged out. "You don't want to give me a bath, do you?" Harry asked sadly. "Oh no! I don't have a problem with it. I'll go start it for you," Louis said. Harry smiled at Louis as he stood up from the bed. 

Louis walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet on to the tub. Water began to pour into the porcelain tub. "Harry, come on!" Louis called. Harry walked into the bathroom. 

"Get your clothes off so we can get you into the tub," Louis said. Harry nodded and slipped his shirt off. He then let his skirt drop to the floor, showing off his pink panties. Louis quickly looked away from the half naked boy. 

"Do you want bubbles?" He asked awkwardly. "Yeah," Harry replied. Louis grabbed the Mr. Bubble bottle and poured the soap into the water. "You can go ahead and get into the tub while I go get you your pajamas," Louis said. He quickly got up and rushed out of the bathroom. 

Harry slipped his panties off and tossed them into the pile of his dirty clothes. He stepped into the tub, the warm water warming the skin of his feet and ankles. He sat down in the tub, feeling quite comfortable. 

Louis came back with Harry's bag with a look of confusion. "Harry, where are your pajama pants?" He asked. "I don't wear pajama pants. I wear panties and a shirt," Harry said. Louis sighed and put his bag down. He also held a red solo cup in hand. 

"Let's just get you cleaned up," he said, sounding quite annoyed. "Am I making you mad?" Harry asked. "No, you're fine. I'm just tired," Louis said. "Me too," Harry said, giving out a yawn. Louis chuckled. 

Louis knelt down by the tub and grabbed the wash cloth off the shelf. "We'll get you cleaned up, get you dressed, and then we can go to bed," Louis said, grabbing the shampoo. He picked up the solo cup and dipped it into the water. "Lean your head back," he said. Harry did as told and Louis poured the water on his head. 

"Louis, can I ask you something?" Harry asked. "Sure," Louis said, pouring more water on his head until his hair is soaked. "Can I call you daddy?" He asked. 

"Umm...why?" Louis asked, grabbing the shampoo and squirting some soap in his hand. "You look like one...you act like one...you seem like one. And I've never had one," Harry said with a shrug. Louis felt bad. "Then I...then I don't mind," Louis said. 

Louis was really weirded out at this point. A 16 year old boy calling him daddy? That doesn't seem right. Louis' straight so he's not so sure about this. Well, at least he thinks he is. 

Louis massaged the soap into Harry's hair before rinsing it out. "Oh, did you want to see where my boo boo is?" Harry asked. "Sure," Louis said. "Right here!" Harry said, pointing to a cut right above where his pubic line would be but it was shaven. No pubic hair what so ever. The bubbly water covered everything else below. 

"Ow, that looks like a nasty cut!" Louis said. "Yeah, it stings," Harry said and whimpered when he touched it. "Don't touch it, babe. It hurts more," Louis said. He grabbed the wash cloth, dipping it in the water and grabbed the bar of soap. 

He rubbed the soap onto the cloth before starting with Harry's shoulders. "So Harry, what happened to your dad?" Louis asked as he let the cloth slide down to his back. 

"Well, mummy wanted to adopt me. Her boyfriend wanted a different kid because I wore girly things and he didn't like that. Mummy didn't care so she adopted me but her boyfriend got mad at her. She brought me home and then her boyfriend and her got into a fight. Her boyfriend left her and she was sad. Her loved one left her because of me," Harry said. He sniffled, staring down at the water. 

"Hey, don't cry. Even though he left because of you shows what type of person he is and you didn't need him in your life anyway. You had your mum by your side," Louis said. Harry looked up at Louis with a smile and a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes. 

"Louis, I'm sorry," Harry apologized for some odd reason that Louis didn't know of. "For what?" Louis asked. "For just showing up at your doorstep and freaking you out with my gay weirdness. It's only been one day and I can tell you're already weirded out by me," Harry said. 

"Harry, I'm not weirded out. You're fine. Just because you're gay doesn't mean anything. You're still human to me. I don't care if you wear little skirts, panties, bows, and what not. I'll still think of you as Harry; a dainty, polite, curly haired boy," Louis said, kissing the top of his head. 

"Louis, do you like boys?" Harry asked. "Um...," Louis hummed as he thought. 'Do I? No, I don't. I like boobs and vagina, right? Or do I like dick? No, I like women...maybe men...nope, I like women. I don't know what the fuck I like!' Louis argued in his head. 

Louis took in Harry's looks. Long, curly hair. He's got pretty eyes, a dainty body, perfect face, and creamy skin that could possibly blend in with the tub. 

"Actually, I uh-I don't know what I like," Louis answered the boy as he ran the cloth across Harry's chest. Harry gasped when the cloth ran across one of his nipples. "Oh! Did I do something wrong?" Louis asked. 

"N-No, definitely not wrong! I-I'm j-just a little s-sensitive," Harry stuttered as he blushed. "Your nipples are sensitive?" Louis asked, cocking his eyebrow. Harry nodded. "Very sensitive," he mumbled. 

For some reason, Louis' stomach twisted with something weird. It was a really weird feeling that he doesn't really know how to explain.

"You can wash your genitals and legs, right?" Louis asked. "Yeah, I'm not stupid," Harry said with a huff, rolling his eyes. "I never said you were," Louis said, running his hand through Harry's wet hair. 

Louis handed Harry the cloth and he washed his southern areas and legs. "Let's get you dried off," Louis said, grabbing a large, fluffy towel off the shelf. Harry stood up in the bath and got out. Louis turned to the boy and tried avoiding the sight of the boy's genitals. 

He wrapped the towel around Harry's body. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be right back. I've got to get dressed too," Louis said. Harry nodded. 

Louis left the bathroom and shut the door. He pulled out some sweats and a plain tee shirt. He stripped from his Adidas clothes, slipping on the sweats first. The bathroom door opened and Harry walked out. 

"Daddy, I'm tired," the dainty boy whined, rubbing his eyes. Louis didn't know how to feel. The boy was wearing a shirt that looked familiar to Louis, probably because it's his. Harry also wore white panties that almost made Louis' mouth go dry. 

Louis was just staring at the boy while he, himself was shirtless. "Alright then, let's get you into bed," Louis finally spoke, his voice sounding a bit weak as he quickly slipped his shirt on. Harry smirked when Louis turned his back to him. 

'If Louis doesn't know what gender he likes, I'll help him out,' Harry thought. Louis pulled the sheets back before he turned to Harry. "Come on, babe," he said, patting the bed. Harry walked over and climbed into the bed, his little bum pointing toward Louis. 

"Okay, goodnight," Louis said, pulling the covers over Harry's body. "Wait! Where're you going?" Harry asked with a pout. "To sleep on the couch," Louis said. "No! I want you here!" Harry cried. 

"Okay, okay!" Louis said, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering. Harry giggled. Louis got into the bed with the boy and pulled the sheets over the both of them. Harry moved his body so that he could cuddle into Louis. 

"Daddy, can you rub my back?" Harry asked. Louis' arm wrapped around Harry and let his hand rub along Harry's slender back. Harry shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Louis' touch. 

Harry wrapped his leg around Louis', cuddling impossibly closer to him. "Goodnight, daddy," Harry mumbled before he drifted off to sleep. Louis watched the boy as he slept peacefully. Louis couldn't help but think of the boy as a cute little bunny. 

Louis kept rubbing the boy's back as he leaned his head back onto the pillow. It's already been a day and Louis enjoys having this dainty boy around. 

*

"Mmm," a small moan sounded through the bedroom. Louis cracked his eyes open to check on the small boy clung to him. Harry squirmed, pressing his crotch against Louis' hip. 

He watched the boy closely. Harry gripped Louis' tee shirt, whining. Louis brought a hand up to Harry's face, brushing his fringe from his face which was matted to his face from his excessive sweating. 

Harry grinded himself against Louis, giving out high pitched moans. Louis' eyes went wide when he felt Harry's hard on against his hip. 'No, this can't be happening! Stupid teenage hormones!' Louis thought. 

"L-Loui-Daddy!" Harry moaned loudly. Louis didn't know what to do. He was contemplating whether he should wake Harry up and have him finish himself off in the bathroom or just let him get off on his hip...or help him out. 

Louis chewed on the skin of his bottom lip, trying to figure out what to do. 'I can't just let him get off on my hip. I still like women but I'm going to do this for him,' Louis said in his head. 

"Harry, wake up, baby," Louis whispered softly in Harry's ear. Harry moaned. Louis shook him, accidentally startling the boy awake. Harry whined, gripping onto Louis' shirt. "You need help, don't you?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. 

Louis sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he picked the boy up to move him. "Daddy!" Harry whimpered, palming himself through his panties. 

Louis looked down at the boy's situation. He had a small, wet patch on the front of his panties and his cock strained against the thin fabric. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. We barely know each other anyway," Harry said, blushing. 

Louis sat up in the bed before pulling the dainty boy onto his lap. He held his hips with both his hands, rubbing his thumbs softly against Harry's creamy-like skin. "Please, daddy?" Harry begged. Louis leaned in, attacking Harry's neck. He sucked little love bites into the sensitive skin. 

Harry gasped, holding onto Louis' shoulders. "Please, please, please!?" Harry implored. Louis ignored his pleas as he moved to Harry's collarbones. The boy whined and begged, just wanting to be touched. Louis wasn't going to let him have it that easy. 

"Daddy, please help me! Get me off, daddy! Please!" Harry kept begging nonstop. Louis about had it with Harry's impatience. He smacked Harry's thigh, making him yelp. "Good boys are suppose to be patient!" Louis scolded the boy. 

Harry didn't say anything else. Louis grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and lifted it over his head. Louis' cock perked up at the excitement of everything. Louis was confused though. 'I'm not suppose to be aroused by this!' Louis shamed himself. 

Louis ran his hands up Harry's waist and up to his nipples. Harry gasped, letting his eyes flutter shut as Louis' thumbs rubbed against his nipples. The grip he had on Louis' shoulders tightened. 

"Do you like that?" Louis whispered in his ear. Harry nodded. Louis watched the dainty boy's face twist with pleasure. Louis leaned forward, taking his left nipple into his mouth. "Daddy!" Harry gasped, his breath getting caught in his throat. 

Louis let his tongue slide across the skin. His teeth pinched the boy's nipple, making him moan. "D-Daddy, it hurts," Harry whimpered. Louis pulled away from Harry to look down at the boy's crotch. His tip was peaking out at the top, the blunt tip shining at the top due to precum. 

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I'll make you feel good, baby," Louis said, rubbing the back of his fingers against Harry's covered length. "Please!" Harry moaned out breathily. 

"Patience, baby boy. Patience," Louis whispered as he pulled Harry's length out from the confines of his panties. Louis pulled his hand away for a moment so he could lick his palm before grabbing ahold of the boy again. 

Louis began to pump his hand slowly, teasing Harry. "Please! It hurts, daddy! Make me feel good!" Harry cried. Louis couldn't help himself as he leaned into the boy's ear, whispering, "Do you want daddy to get you off and make you fall apart? Huh? You want daddy to take care of you, baby boy?"

"Yes, please! Daddy!" Harry moaned as Louis pumped him faster. Harry began to grind against Louis' hard on, creating friction. Louis was drunk on arousal as he pumped the boy and the boy grinded against him. 

"H-Harry, oh my-shit!" Louis groaned. His thumb ran across the tip of Harry's cock, spreading the precum to get a better slide. Harry whined, letting his head fall onto Louis' shoulder. 

"Mmm, I-I n-need to c-cum," Harry mumbled. Harry's body tensed up and he bucked into Louis' hand. His thighs trembled against Louis' lap. "Come on, Harry. Cum for me, sweets," Louis whispered, kissing the side of Harry's head. Harry moaned Louis' name repeatedly. 

Louis hand sped up as he stroked him faster. Harry's nails gripped Louis' back, ruffling up his tee shirt. "Cum for daddy," Louis whispered, dipping his thumb into Harry's slit. The boy's cock gave a twitch, him gasping as he came into Louis' hand. 

Louis stroked him through his orgasm. Harry slumped into Louis' body, trying to catch his breath. Louis wiped his hand off with cum on the bed sheet before he wrapped his arms around Harry. He rubbed his hands on his back while Harry was still trying to come down from his high. 

"I'll be right back," Louis whispered. Harry whined, holding onto Louis as tight as he can. "I need to get something to wipe you off," Louis said. "No! I want you to hold me," the boy said, cuddling his face into Louis' neck. 

Louis got a little frustrated because he couldn't go to the bathroom to finish himself off. "Okay...just let me take off my shirt. It's very sticky in here," Louis said. Harry sat up, looking at Louis with his pretty green eyes. 

"Daddy, do you like boys or girls?" Harry asked. "Well," Louis began, taking his shirt off, "I honestly don't know."

Harry sighed but just wanted to cuddle up to Louis. Harry yawned, rubbing at his tired eyes. "I'm sleepy," he said. "Okay, let's go to bed," Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek. He tucked Harry back into his panties. 

Louis moved the boy off of his lap but lied him flat on the bed. Louis shifted so that he could press his body against Harry's as he spoons him. The boy hummed in comfort, shutting his eyes. 

Louis wasn't sure how he would be able to sleep with an erection. Louis wasn't going to leave the boy and he most definitely is not going to get himself off in front of Harry. 

Louis sighed, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore his hard-on. "Goodnight, daddy," Harry said. "Goodnight, Harry," Louis whispered in his ear. He sat up a little, propping his elbow on a pillow and his chin in his palm. He brushed Harry's hair out of his face, kissing his temple. 

He combed his fingers through Harry's soft hair. The boy smiled, enjoying the comfort of Louis behind him. 

Louis was quite confused. Confused with himself. He was questioning his attractions as he held Harry close to his chest. 

'It's only been a day and I think I'm gay...ha! That rhymed! I should make a song or rap. Haha! Wait, am I bisexual? No, this could be a phase. Well...I've already gone through that phase in high school...it could be another phase. Am I gay?' Louis thought to himself as he rubbed Harry's arm. 

Harry shifted, snuggling impossibly close to Louis. He stuffed his face in Louis' bare chest. Louis watched the boy settle against his chest, his pretty green eyes covered by his eyelids. 'No, I'm straight. I like girls. He's a boy dressed like a girl so that's something...I don't fucking know!' Louis argued in his mind before he shut his eyes. 

He could barely sleep as thoughts ran through his mind the entire night. And his semi still wanted attention.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. It's been such a long time! No smut in this chapter, but it will be soon.

1 week later

"Harry, come on! I've got a meeting today and I can't be late!" Louis called up the steps to Harry. "But daddy! I don't want to go!" Harry whined as he appeared at the top of the steps in a pink skirt and black top. 

"Baby, please don't be difficult. Daddy needs to go to this meeting and you have to come with me," Louis said. "But I don't wanna go," Harry mumbled, plopping down on the top step with a pout. Louis sighed and walked up the steps to sit beside Harry.

"What's the matter, Harry? Why don't you want to go with me?" Louis asked. "Because I don't feel good," Harry murmured. "You don't feel good? What's going on, baby?" Louis asked. 

"I just don't feel good!" He began to cry. "Okay," Louis sighed. Harry leaned into Louis, wanting to be close to him. Louis pulled his tie, loosening it. 

'I can forget about the meeting,' Louis thought. He lifted Harry into his lap. "Stop the crying, Harry. We're not going anywhere," Louis said, rubbing his back. Harry nodded, hiccuping. Louis wiped his loose tears from his face, kissing his forehead.

Harry lied his head against Louis'. He played with the hem of his skirt, sniffling. "What's the matter, baby? Does your stomach hurt?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head. 

"Then what's going on?" Louis asked, rubbing his back. "I just don't feel good," he said with a shrug. "I understand that, Harry. But what is bothering you?" Louis asked, getting a little agitated. 

"I don't know! I'm just not feeling good! I told you that already!" Harry shouted, getting up from Louis' lap. 

"Harry, get your ass back over here!" Louis growled when Harry began to walk down the steps. Harry groaned and turned toward Louis. "Get up here, right now!" Louis demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes, coming back up the steps. Louis stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him toward his bedroom. He slammed the door open and sat Harry down on the bed. 

"Don't you ever, and I mean 'ever', raise your voice and get sassy with me! Do you understand!?" Louis shouted angrily at the boy. Harry gulped and nodded. "And two, don't walk away when I'm talking to you! That is disrespectful and you know that! I'm very disappointed in you," Louis said. 

Those last 5 words hit Harry like a brick wall. Harry hated the word 'disappointed'. Especially the phrase 'I'm very disappointed in you'. 

Harry's eyes filled up with tears and his bottom lip wobbled. "I-I'm sorry, d-daddy!" Harry sobbed out. Louis showed no regret or pity as the boy sobbed. "Daddy doesn't tolerate bad boys," Louis said before he left the room with a slam. 

Harry cried harder to the point he was choking on his sobs. He didn't want his daddy to be disappointed in him. 

Harry has learned that the nicest people are the scariest people when they get angry. Harry doesn't like that all. 

Harry just wanted his daddy's comfort as he cried nonstop, hugging a pillow instead because that's the only thing that could comfort him. "D-Daddy," he hiccuped. 

Louis sat downstairs, trying to calm down. He's irritated because Harry has been such a good boy for a week and now he's acting like this. 

Louis put his chin in his palm, staring out the window as he listened to his boy cry from upstairs. Louis missed an important meeting for him and then he acts like this. It's ridiculous. 

Louis decided to get some work done around the house as he let Harry have his time alone. Louis cleaned up the living room, dining room, kitchen, and his office. 

Louis had just finished cleaning the office when he heard the door open. Louis looked behind him to see Harry standing in the doorway. The poor dainty boy had bloodshot eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. His cheeks were stained with tears and his green eyes looked lighter. 

He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Daddy, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. Louis cooed as he walked over to Harry, bringing him into his arms. Harry rested his chin on Louis' shoulder. 

"I'm sorry that I made you miss your meeting," Harry said. "It's okay, Harry. I didn't really mind missing my meeting today, but your attitude was unacceptable. Just know you shouldn't ever talk back to me like that," Louis said. 

Harry nodded as he pulled away from Louis. "Yes, sir," he mumbled. Louis grabbed his chin and turned his face so that he could place a kiss on his cheek. 

Louis pulled away and let his thumb smooth over Harry's sharp jawline. "You're very pretty," Louis said and smiled. Harry's lips quirked up but then they fell. "I don't feel pretty," Harry mumbled, hoping that Louis didn't hear, but he did. 

"What? Why is that?" Louis asked with a frown. "Apparently boys dressing up like girls is frowned upon," Harry said. "Huh? Who told you that?" Louis asked.

He grabbed the dainty boy's hand, pulling him over to his office chair. Louis sat him down before he kneeled down in front of him. 

"I looked it up on your phone. There's a lot of people saying how gross and disturbing it is. How a boy should be a boy and a girl be a girl. I like being a boy, but...I like being a girl, too. I'm ashamed," Harry mumbled the last part. 

"No, no, no. You shouldn't read or listen to that shit. I think you're human no matter your decisions. There are going to be people out there who don't agree with your decisions. Others might confront you about it in rude ways. And then there's others who will tolerate it. It's life, baby."

"Don't ever feel bad about your interests, attractions, and decisions. Don't listen to those rude people out there who don't know how to keep their mouths shut. You just need to tolerate those people and kill them with kindness," Louis said. 

Harry couldn't help but let those little dimples show as he smiled big. "Thank you, daddy," Harry giggled. Louis grabbed Harry's hands, rubbing the tops of his palms with his thumbs. "You're more than welcome, baby," Louis said, giving Harry a crinkled smile. 

Harry giggled. "What're you giggling for?" Louis asked with a smirk. "I love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile," Harry said. "Do you now?" Louis chuckled. Harry nodded. "I don't. I hate 'em," Louis said. 

"They're cute," Harry said, letting his fingers come up to Louis' face to let his thumb slide over the crinkles by Louis' eyes. "You're cute," Louis said, grabbing Harry's arm. Harry blushed a deep, rosy red. 

"So, tell me what the real reason why you didn't want to go to the meeting with me," Louis said. "I felt ashamed. I felt like all of the men there would be weirded out by me. And be mad because I don't like football since they're football players," Harry said. 

"You're fine, babe. No one will be mad or anything. Honestly, they might find it quite strange that you like girly things but they're going to have to deal with it because there is nothing they can do to change what you like. It's your life, your decisions," Louis said. 

"I love when you give me advice," Harry said. Louis chuckled. "Can we go shopping?" Harry randomly asked. "Shopping? For what?" Louis asked. 

"For dresses, skirts, and stuff? Please?" Harry begged. "Alright. Just let me get dressed into something more comfortable," Louis said. He stood up and went to leave, but Harry grabbed his wrist. 

"No, don't! You look good in expensive suits. You look really attractive and hot," Harry said. Louis looked smug as he smirked. "So you want to go shopping while I'm in a suit, looking like some kind of sugar daddy while you're looking pretty in your cute little skirt?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, giggling. 

Louis' eyes traveled up and down the boy's body. "Okay, baby. Let's go," Louis said. Harry giggled and ran to the front door. Louis followed and opened the front door. Harry ran over to the car and got in. 

Louis chuckled as he shut the front door and locked it. He got into the car and started it up. Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis because he looked so good in that suit. 

"Daddy, you look really good," Harry said. Louis chuckled. "Thank you, baby," he said. Harry just stared at his daddy, running his eyes along Louis' body. Harry wanted him. 

*

"Okay, pick out an outfit you like," Louis said to Harry as they entered a clothing shop. A lot of people gave Harry weird looks as he walked around the store. Louis stood close to him so people know that they shouldn't mess with his baby boy. 

Harry found a black skirt that looked really pretty. "Daddy, can we get this one?" He asked. "Whatever you want, love," Louis said. Harry clapped his hands and squealed with excitement as he grabbed the skirt. 

"Can I get another skirt and then can we go to Victoria Secret?" Harry asked. "Victoria Secret, eh?" Louis smirked. "Yeah! And you can pick something out that you'd like on me!" Harry said. 

Louis bit his lip, thinking about that idea. "Yeah, I can if you want me to," he said. Harry giggled and turned back to the skirts, looking through the racks. "How about this short, white one? And maybe some purple knee-high socks to go with it?" Harry asked. 

"That would look lovely on you," Louis said. Harry quickly grabbed the white skirt and ran across the store to find the socks. Louis walked over to where Harry was and he was holding up knee-high socks that have a bow on each sock. Then it had white letters scattered all over the socks. 

"I want these!" Harry exclaimed. "Alright, let me see your clothes, so I can buy them," Louis said. Harry handed them over and he skipped over to the check out. Louis followed and put the garments on the counter. 

"Hello," a lady greeted them with a smile. She seemed awkward as she took a look at Harry. Louis grabbed the hem of Harry's skirt and pulled him closer to his side. "Hi," Louis said. "Is this all that you're getting, sir?" She asked. 

"Yes," Louis said with a nod. She scanned the articles of clothing and put them in a bag. Louis paid for the clothes as Harry spun in circles so he can watch his skirt frill out. 

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The lady said as Louis grabbed the bag and began out the door. Harry grabbed Louis' hand as they began their travels to Victoria Secret. 

"I can't wait to wear my new skirts!" Harry exclaimed. Louis chuckled, rubbing his thumb on the top of Harry's hand. Louis began to get irritated as people gave Harry unimpressed looks. "What's wrong, Daddy? You seem mad," Harry asked with worry. 

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm okay," Louis said. Harry smiled as he looked around at everything. Louis spotted the Victoria Secret and pulled Harry over. "Yay!" Harry cheered with excitement. 

Louis let Harry's hand go as soon as they got into the store. Harry was quick to run over to the lace. He chose colorful underwear and looked at them. "Daddy, what color should I get?" Harry asked, turning to Louis. 

Louis' eyes scanned along the multiple colors of lace until they stopped on pink. He looked over at Harry, checking out his figure. "Pink," he said. Harry looked over at the shelf and spotted the pink lace. He grabbed it and giggled. "Daddy wants me to look sexy for him, doesn't he?" Harry teased. 

Louis' stomach swirled with arousal. "Yeah," he breathed out. "Can I get matching garters and socks?" Harry asked. "Go ahead, baby boy. Anything for you," Louis said. Harry skipped away to go find anything that matched his lace underwear. 

'Ugh! I just want to fuck him so bad!' Louis thought. Harry then came back with garters and socks. "Can I try them on?" He asked. "Yeah, come on," Louis said, leading him over to the changing rooms. 

"Hi! Do you need to try on any items!?" A lady exclaimed annoyingly. "Yeah, he's got 3 items," Louis said. "Okay, you're in room 5," she said, handing Harry a small door tag. 

Louis led Harry to the door that said the number five on it. He opened the door and Harry stepped in. "Can you come in?" Harry asked, his cheeks heating up. "Sure," Louis agreed and walked in, shutting the door. 

Harry began to strip from his clothes and Louis sat down on the small built-in bench. He felt kind of awkward watching this young boy strip in front of him. 

"Can you help me put it on?" Harry asked. "Yeah, sure," Louis agreed. Harry placed the articles of skimpy clothing in Louis' lap. Harry first grabbed the panties after he had his skirt off. He slipped the panties on and tucked himself in the front. 

Harry turned to Louis to grab the garter and put it around his waist. Louis handed Harry the socks and Harry slipped them on. He clipped the the clips from the garters onto the socks. 

"Oh baby, you look absolutely gorgeous," Louis said. Harry giggled and sat on Louis' lap. Louis grabbed him by his hips and pulled him closer. "Thank you, daddy," Harry said. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Louis' lips. 

"Daddy will try not to fuck you in the dressing room," Louis whispered in his ear. Louis was confused as to what he was saying. "Maybe I want you to," Harry said and giggled. 

"Not today, baby," Louis said and patted his hip. Harry frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Because we don't want to get you all messy," Louis said. Harry sighed. "We'll play later," Louis said. Harry giggled before he leaned in, placing a kiss against Louis' lips. 

"Does it fit okay?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. "Good. Is this what you want?" Harry nodded again. "Okay, let's get you back into your clothes," Louis said and Harry removed himself off the older man's lap. 

*

"Daddy, people keep looking at me," Harry mumbled, his chin in his hand with tear-glistening eyes as he stabbed at his food with a fork. 

"Ignore them, baby," Louis said and ate more of the salad in front of him. "I try to, but they won't stop looking. And they're talking about me. I can tell," Harry said and pouted. His eyes drifted over to the right to look at a couple sitting a little bit a ways from where Louis and Harry were sitting in the food court. 

Louis followed Harry's eyes and saw the couple. And they were looking and talking about Harry. The young boy looked at Louis. He wanted Louis to do something about it. He knew Louis was going to, too. 

"Sit tight, sweetie. I'll take care of this," Louis told the boy. Harry nodded and watched as Louis stood up from the table to walk over to the couple. 

Louis approached the couple with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to ask you to please stop staring at my boy. You are making him feel uncomfortable and I do not appreciate that. Please understand and respect that," Louis spoke politely. 

"Why is he wearing a skirt?" Asked a woman with blonde, short hair. "Because he can. Is it an issue?" Louis asked. "It's quite distracting. He's a boy. I don't think he should be wearing that when he's a boy," the woman said. "If it's such an issue then don't look at him. Simple as that," Louis said. 

"Did you force him to wear that skirt? You dirty old man," the woman said and smirked. "I know damn well nobody forced you to wear that slutty outfit because you're just a natural skank. Leave my boy and I alone," Louis spat. The woman gasped, obviously offended. "I asked politely. Next time I won't be so polite." Louis then walked away from the table. 

He joined Harry again and Harry just wanted to cuddle against Louis. "Daddy, why do people stare at me all the time?" Harry questioned. "Harry, don't worry about the people around us. They're probably jealous of you because you are such a pretty boy," Louis told the pouting curly haired teen.

"Can we go home? I don't want to be where strangers can see me," Harry said quietly. Louis have the boy a sad look. Harry didn't meet the blue eyes staring at me. He just pushed his food around with his head leaned into his left hand. Louis sighed and stood up. "Come on, baby. Let's go home," he said. 

Harry stood to his feet and pushed his chair in. Louis grabbed the trash and threw it in the garbage. "Stand here. Let me get you a napkin for your drink so it doesn't sweat all over you," Louis said. Harry nodded and sipped at his drink as he watch Louis walk away. 

Harry stood there with an innocent posture as a group of teenage, but older, boys came by. They stopped laughing as they noticed Harry's attire. "Hey, kid. What's with the skirt?" One with dark hair asked. Another with slightly lighter hair gave out a laugh. 

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked, looking down at his skirt. "You're wearing it. That's what's wrong. You're a male," the dark haired guy said. "I like it, though," Harry said and pouted. "You look like a fag. Put some jeans on. At least it'll show you're male with balls," the guy laughed. 

"It's quite sad how I can wear a skirt and have bigger balls than you. Fuck off," Harry spat. The guy was surprised at what Harry said. His friends laughed and shoved at the dark haired guy's shoulder. 

The guy stepped forward and tipped Harry's drink out of his hands, the cap popping off and spilling on the front of Harry. "You think you're tough, eh?" The guy asked. 

Harry's bottom lip trembled when he noticed that his clothes were wet. The guy was suddenly yanked away and Harry saw Louis. The dark haired boy turned to look at Louis. "What is going on here?" He asked. 

"N-Nothing, sir," the trouble maker stuttered out. "He was simply minding his own business until you came around. Why ruin the peace?" Louis asked. "He's wearing a skirt," the boy said. "And what's it to you? He's not wearing it for you, so I don't see the problem. He's not hurting anybody," Louis said. He was quite calm with the teen. 

"S-Sorry, sir. Won't h-happen again, sir," the boy said before he scurried away with his friends. 

Louis' eyes moved to look over at Harry. He was leaning against a table, tears streaming down his soft face. Louis embraced his boy, holding him tight. Louis didn't even care if he got soda on the front of him because of Harry's wet clothes. 

"Let's get you home. For now on, I'll keep you by my side wherever we go," Louis told the young boy. Harry nodded his head and took Louis' hand, letting the man lead him out of the shopping center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize, again. Sorry I haven't updated. I'll try to update more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut is in this. I hope it's alright.

4 days later

"Harry, I think it's time you finally leave the house. You haven't been out in days," Louis said as he changed into fresh clothes. Harry was still lying in bed staring at Louis. "I don't want to go anywhere. People make fun of me and I don't like it," he said. 

"You're going to get depressed by staying cooped up in this house. It's time we get you out and walking. You need the exercise, sweets," Louis said and walked over to Harry.

"I don't care," the curly haired boy mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Well, I do. And don't roll your eyes at me. It's disrespectful," Louis said with a stern tone. Harry huffed and turned his body so that his back is facing Louis. 

"Harry Edward Styles," Louis scolded. "That's my name. Don't wear it out," Harry shot back. "If you don't get up out of that bed your ass is going to be worn out from my spankings. Get up," Louis threatened. "Do your worst," Harry challenged. 

"Spanking, no kisses, and no tv. Simple as that," Louis said and smirked. Harry groaned and sat up in the bed. "Harry!" Louis gasped. "What is with you and this attitude?"

"People make fun of me, Louis! Do you not understand that!? That's why I don't want to go out! Everybody looks at me like I was raised in a zoo!" Harry shouted. "But you weren't! You're just as human as everybody else! So what if they look!? Let 'em look!" Louis hollered back. 

"I don't want them to look! It makes me self conscious!" Harry said back, his tone still strong. "Harry, you can't hide away from people forever. You can't sit in this damn house every hour of the fucking day! You're going to get your ass up and out that door! Let them think and say what they want, but you will always know the truth," Louis finished the argument. 

Harry didn't say another word. "Either you get up, clean yourself, and go with me to this meeting or you'll stay home with nothing to do and no electronics for a month," Louis said, giving Harry a choice. 

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. "And crying won't get you out of it," Louis added. "But I don't want to be made fun of again," Harry began to cry. "Harry, it's just a meeting," Louis said, hoping to cajole the boy into going with him. 

"I don't want to be judged anymore!" Harry sobbed, his body shaking as he cried. "Get dressed and let's go," Louis said. The younger boy's cries got louder. "Stop crying and get yourself ready." The more Louis spoke, the louder the boy cried. 

Louis growled before he flipped the sheets off of Harry. He nearly dragged Harry out of the bed by his wrist and finally had Harry on his feet. "Stop your crying and listen to me!" Louis demanded. "Listen to me!"

Harry tried calming himself, but he couldn't. Especially since Louis is yelling at him. He's never seen Louis get this angry with him. Nor has he ever heard Louis shout this loud. 

"You're going to that meeting with me whether you like it or not! I wouldn't bring you someplace if I knew it was dangerous or not for your benefit! Cut the crying and get yourself ready to go! I want you ready by 1! It's already 12!" Louis raged. 

Harry let out a sob and sat down on the bed, his face in his hands. "Harry, get up and get ready to go! Stop being so difficult!" Louis growled. 

The young boy stood up from the bed, but wrapped his arms around Louis. "I'm s-sorry," Harry mumbled in Louis' chest. Louis sighed and held the boy. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. "Get yourself ready, sweets," Louis whispered in his ear. 

Harry nodded and sniffled, scurrying off into the bathroom. Louis left the bedroom and traveled down the steps. He felt bad for yelling at the boy, but attitudes will not be tolerated. 

Before you know it, it's 1 and Harry hesitantly comes down the steps. Louis is sat on the couch with his phone in hand, scrolling through Twitter. Harry walked over to Louis and sat in his lap. "Hi, Daddy," he murmured. 

Louis locked his phone and gave his attention to Harry. "Hi, darling," Louis said and kissed the boy's right cheek. "I'm sorry for misbehaving," Harry said and bit his lip. 

"You should be punished for speaking to me like you were earlier. You've never gotten punished since you've been here. Let's not start," Louis said. "Yes, sir," Harry said shyly. 

"We have to get going. Don't want to be late for this meeting," Louis said and Harry stood up. Louis hopped off the couch and grabbed his car keys. They both left out the front door and Louis locked up while Harry got into the car. 

Once Louis was in and buckled he started the car up. He pulled out of the lot and began down the road. They sat in silence for a moment before Louis took a glimpse at Harry's skirt, finally acknowledging it. "You look lovely in your skirt, baby," Louis said, letting his hand slide onto Harry's thigh. 

"Thank you," Harry said and smiled. He looked down at Louis' hand and examined it with his eyes. They look masculine and strong, but yet, dainty. He can definitely see them pinning his wrists down to a mattress. His hand is also slightly bigger than his own, probably because Louis is way older. 

Honestly, Harry wanted Louis' hands all over him. "Daddy, do you like boy's?" Harry asked. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I like," Louis said. 

"Do you like me?" Harry asked. "Yes, I do like you," Louis answered. "Do you like girls?" Harry asked, once again. "I don't know. I'm not as attracted to them as I use to be," Louis said. 

"I don't like boys," Harry said. Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But I thought you were gay?" Louis asked, very confused. "I am. It's just that I like men, not boys," Harry said and grinned. 

Louis cleared his throat and Harry felt Louis' hand slide up a little on his thigh. "That's great, sweetheart," Louis said, his voice an octave deeper. Harry was surprised at the change of Louis' voice, but his innocent grin turned into an evil one. 

"Hey, Daddy. You're a man," Harry said. "That I am, baby," Louis said. "That means I like you!" Harry giggled. Louis chuckled at the cute boy. 

"I'm glad because you have to live with me," Louis said. "I know! I'm glad mummy chose you to take care of me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Daddy," Harry said. 

Louis' heart swelled and he took a glimpse at the young boy. Louis stopped at a light before he turned to Harry. "And you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, too," Louis told him. Harry moved so that he could lean over the center console and pressed his lips against Louis'. 

"You're the best Daddy in the whole wide world and I just want to please you and be the best I can be," Harry said after he pulled away. "And you're already doing a good job at it," Louis said. The light turned green and Louis continued down the road. 

They finally arrived at the building the meeting is taking place. Louis got out of the car and straightened his suit before walking over to Harry's side, opening the door for him. 

Harry got out and gripped Louis' hand. Louis shut the car door and led the young boy into the building. "Make sure you be polite when we get in there. Mind your manners and stay quiet unless there is an emergency," Louis said. Harry nodded and let Louis pull him into a room. 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw several men wearing suits sitting around a large table. They were all watching as Louis entered the room with Harry.

"Tomlinson, welcome! Please sit down," one of the men said, his hand directing Louis to a seat beside a man who was a bit older than Louis. 

Louis let Harry walk in front of him and had him sit down in a chair next to Louis. The man who greeted Louis gave Harry a smile. "Hi, there! What's your name?" He asked. "My name is H-Harry," Harry answered. "Welcome, Harry. How old are you?" The man asked. "Sixteen," Harry answered again. 

"Well, glad you can join us!" The man said before he focused his attention on the rest of the men in the room. "So we all are aware of the upcoming game, right?" The man began. The men agreed. "Okay, are jerseys have arrived. We will hand those out next week. Our practice is next Monday, so make sure you all bring your practice jerseys. Bradley wants to do a small scrimmage as well on Monday," the man said. 

"I'm won't be able to attend the practice next Monday due to my job. But I can make it to the one next Friday," another man said. "Come on, Jon! You're the captain! You're suppose to make it to these things. I'm kidding. You're fine," the older man said and chuckled. 

"Where's coach Walsh?" An attractive man asked. "He's got other things to do, so he couldn't make the meeting," the older man replied. 

"You know, we never introduced ourselves to Louis' boy," another attractive man said. "Then let's introduce ourselves! You go first," the older man told the man who suggested introducing themselves. 

"Alright, well, I'm Mark," he said. "I'm jack!" "I'm Jonathan." "The names John Bishop." "I'm Olly." "My name is Paddy McGuinness." "I'm Damian." "I'm Ben!" "I'm Marvin Humes." "My name is Jamie." 

"I'm Jamie Carragher. Don't get Mr. Theakston and I mixed up." "The names Robbie Fowler!" "I'm Phil." "I'm Kieron Dyer." "And I'm David Seaman."

The group laughed when David said his last name. "And these freaks like to laugh at my last name because they're perverted little twats," David added and chuckled. "We all know who got pushed around in school," Mark said, making the group of men laugh. "See how disrespectful and immature these guys are? I'd hang 'em all by their necks if I could. Especially that one!" David said to Harry and pointed a finger at Louis. 

"Me!? What!?" Louis gasped dramatically. "Yes, you! You always screw around with me!" David said. "But you planned the 'oh so funny tea prank'! You deserve all the torture!" Louis shot back and laughed. 

"I did not! That was Paddy! That was all him!" David protested, pointing a finger at Paddy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't drag me into this!" Paddy said, putting his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Nobody is dragging you into it! You've been in it! You planned the prank!" David said back. "Right, right! Go ahead and blame Paddy for it," Louis said and playfully rolled his eyes. 

"David, don't even act like you didn't have a say in the prank because you definitely did!" Jonathan said. "Hey, don't even start! You were part of it, too! But yes, I did mention a prank on Louis, but I didn't say what. That was Paddy," David explained. 

"Okay, okay. I trust you, Dave. I trust you," Louis said as he leaned back in his chair with a smug grin. "No you don't you asshole! You're going to go off with some evil plan later on. I know it. But you don't do anything else to the other guys. Always gotta pick on the kid with the last name 'Seaman'. Gosh, Louis," David said and shook his head. 

The group broke out into laughter. Louis shrugged and chuckled. "You brought this upon yourself. Don't worry, the rest of these guys are screwed and they know it," Louis said and looked Paddy right in the eye. "Okay, why'd you look at me?" Paddy asked. 

"Because you're the main culprit! What the hell do you mean 'why'd you look at me?'!? You twat!" Louis said and laughed obnoxiously. "Chill, Tommo! It was all Dave," Paddy said. "Blame the Seaman guy! Got it," David said and huffed. 

Harry was quite amused with the argument between the men. He giggled every now and again. Harry thought David was really funny. 

The group of men finally calmed down and began to talk about footie. And Harry began to get tired as the minutes passed by. He turned to Louis and he was talking to Mark. 

He didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but he was tired and wanted to sit in Louis' lap. He tapped on Louis' arm and Louis stopped mid-sentence to turn in his chair to look at Harry. "What's the matter, baby?" Louis asked. 

"M'tired, Daddy," Harry mumbled. "We'll be leaving in about a half an hour," Louis said. Harry whined and slouched in his seat. 

"Please don't catch an attitude with me again," Louis said in a low tone. "I'm not," Harry said. "Then sit up," Louis demanded before turning back to Mark. Harry sat up in his chair with a pout. He tapped on Louis' arm again and he can tell Louis was getting agitated. 

Louis turned to him and gave him a stern look. "Stop interrupting my conversation. It's rude," Louis said. "I want to sit in your lap," Harry said. "I'm in the middle of a conversation, Harry," Louis said, clearly annoyed. "Please?" Harry dragged the word out. 

Louis groaned before he finally patted his lap. Harry smiled as he stood up and moved into Louis' lap. Once Harry was settled Louis continued his conversation with Mark. Harry leaned his head against Louis' shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Sleep began to take over Harry's body and he just listened to the sound of Louis' voice. He loves his Daddy's voice. It's so soft and sweet. It's music to his ears. 

He could feel Louis' hand on his thigh, his thumb rubbing softly at his skin. "So Tommo has a sixteen year old boy to take care of, eh?" Mark asked and Harry felt his hair being gently ruffled. 

"Yeah, he was left at my doorstep and I found out he was the son of a friend of mine that had recently passed away. So I was given the responsibility to care for him. At first I was kind of unsure of how this all would work out, but he's a really good kid. I wouldn't ever regret opening my door to him," Louis said and kissed Harry's forehead. 

"He seems innocent. Why is he wearing a skirt?" Mark asked. "He likes to feel small. And he's into feminine type things," Louis said. "To be honest, he fucking rocks that skirt. He looks better in a skirt than my wife does!" Mark said and chuckled. 

Harry hears none of this, finally fast asleep in Louis' arms. "So are you going to fuck him?" Mark flat out asks. "Mark, what the fuck?" Louis said and gave his friend a weirded out look. "I mean, you're into guys now. I just thought you want to fuck him. Let's be honest, the boy calls you 'Daddy'," Mark said. 

"He's sixteen!" Louis whisper shouted. "He's old enough to give consent. You like him and it's definitely obvious that he likes you. I bet you've already gotten the boy off once before," Mark said. 

"Are you looking into my fucking house or something?" Louis asked and laughed. "Ah! So you did get him off!" Mark laughed obnoxiously. "Shut up, Mark. Just shut up," Louis said, shaking his head at his friend. 

"Okay, this isn't even a meeting! We literally just showed up in suits, talked about our jerseys and practice for five minutes, and now we're having weird conversations about 'Seaman' and Louis wanting to fuck a sixteen year old. I mean, what the hell!?" Paddy interrupted the conversation. 

"Paddy!" Louis snapped before he pointed to the boy in his lap, trying to get him to understand that Harry is sleeping. Paddy shrugged. 

"So you're not denying that you're going to fuck him?" David asked. "Dave, I will shove this table up your ass," Louis threatened. "Oohh, so I get threatened, but Paddy gets a 'my baby is sleeping. Ssshhh!' I see how it is," David said. 

"He is salty," Jonathan said. "What? How do you know I taste like that?" David asked and gave Jonathan the most confused look. "Paddy told me," Jonathan said, making the men laugh. David turned to Paddy and gave him a creepy wink. Paddy wiggled his eyebrows, puckering his lips at him. 

The men laughed again. "What Jonathan meant by 'salty' was that you were mad," Marvin said. "Oh, okay," David said, finally understanding.

"Alright, meetings over!" Mark said and stood up from his chair. "Why did we wear suits?" John asked. "Who the fuck knows? Makes us look a little bit more mature than we appear to be," Olly said. The group erupted into an agreement, nodding their heads. 

"Alright, see you lot next week!" Louis said as he woke Harry up. Harry stood from his lap and rubbed his tired eyes. The men said their goodbyes and Louis was leading Harry out. 

"Are we going home, Daddy?" Harry asked. "Yes, sweetheart," Louis answered him. Harry stopped them and Louis looked back at Harry. "What's the matter?" 

"Can you carry me?" Harry asked. "No, I will not carry you. You're too old for that anyway," Louis said. Harry felt a pang in his heart when Louis said that. 

"Then I guess I'm too old to hold your hand!" Harry spat and yanked his hand away. "Harry, please don't be like this," Louis pleaded. "Then carry me," Harry said. 

Louis rolled his eyes and scooped the boy up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. "You're spoiled rotten, you know that?" Louis asked him. Harry nodded and smiled. 

They made it to Louis' car and that's when Louis put Harry down. The boy got into the car and Louis shut the door behind him before getting in on his side. 

As soon as Louis started up the car they were heading home. "Daddy, I'm bored," Harry said as he slouched in his seat. "I'm sorry," Louis said with no emotion. Harry smirked and sat up. "I know something I can do," Harry said. "And what's that?" Louis asked. 

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console. "Harry, put your seatbelt back on! What the hell are you doing!?" Louis shouted. Harry's hand landed on the front of Louis' pants and Louis finally had an idea of what Harry wants to do.

"No, Harry. I'm driving!" Louis said and tried pushing Harry's hand away. "I've seen you. You're good at multi tasking," Harry said before he unzipped Louis' jeans. "Harry, stop! I'm driving right now! I do not want to get into a car accident!" Louis said, slightly in a panic.

"Relax, Daddy. It'll be okay," Harry said and grabbed Louis through his briefs. "Can't you wait to do this until we get home?" Louis asked. "I'm desperate to see what you taste like," Harry said. And his words made Louis' cock fill up more, making him harder. 

Harry pulled Louis' cock out from beneath his briefs and Louis gasped when the cool air hit it. "Harry, please wait until we get home," Louis begged. Harry licked his palm and gripped Louis. 

"H-Harry, please!" Louis whined. Harry didn't listen as he began to slowly pump Louis. Louis gripped the steering wheel with both hands, afraid that he'll wreck. Harry bit his lip and stroked Louis up and down. 

Harry can feel Louis filling up in his hand and he smirked before he placed a small kiss on Louis' tip. "Fuck!" Louis cursed. 

Pleasure ran through Louis' body like a shock wave. He tried focusing on the road, but the hand around him was more interesting to him. 

As Harry pleasured Louis, he realized how big he is. He's quite thick and a good 7 inches soft and almost 8 inches hard. Precum dribbled at the tip and Harry ran his thumb through it, using it as a lubricant. 

Louis moaned at the action and bucked his hips up a little. Harry put a hand on Louis' thigh to keep him still before he engulfed Louis' cock into the wet warmth of his mouth. "Oh my-fuck! H-Harry!" Louis groaned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

Harry bobbed his head up and down, laving his tongue along Louis' shaft. He popped off with a 'pop' to look up at Louis. His Daddy had the steering wheel gripped so tight in his hands that his knuckles were turning white. 

"Does it feel good Daddy?" Harry asked, fisting Louis' cock again. "Oh my god, yes. Just want to fuck you so bad right now," Louis husked. 

Louis felt so much pleasure at this point. It's been a while since Louis had ever gotten a blowjob like this. His breathing picked up and he can feel the sweat on his forehead. Harry can feel the muscles in Louis' thighs tensing up when he took his cock back in his mouth. 

"H-Harry, oh my god! Feel so good. F-Fuck," Louis moaned. He removed one hand from the steering wheel to tangle it in Harry's hair. "You're making Daddy feel so good baby doll," Louis rasped out. 

The young boy moaned, sending vibrations through Louis' cock. The elder man's breathing picked up and he tried bucking his hips but Harry kept his hips down. 

Louis removed his hand from Harry's hair to grip the steering wheel again. He wanted to get home as fast as he can before his orgasm rolls through. 

But Harry had other plans as he took Louis down farther until his tip hit the back of Harry's throat. Louis thought he saw stars, his stomach clenching with pleasure. 

The car slowed down a bit when Louis' legs felt weak. "Sh-Shit!" He stuttered. Harry popped off before he went to suckling the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, making Louis cry out Harry's name and he could feel the car jolt to a stop. 

Louis turned the car off and leaned back in the seat. Harry assumed they were home and Louis can finally focus on Harry. 

Harry continued to suck at Louis' cock, trying to work him up to an orgasm. Pleasure swelled deep in the pit of Louis' stomach, his cock twitching. 

The man couldn't help but notice Harry's lips and how swelled they are. Harry removed his mouth and looked up at Louis as he fisted his Daddy's cock. 

Louis let out soft moans when Harry took his cock back in his mouth, deep throating him. Louis' hips jolted, sending his cock farther down Harry's throat. The young boy gagged and pulled off, spluttering. His eyes were watering and spit glistened against Harry's swelled lips. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and took Louis back in his mouth. The man let out a loud groan. He brought his hand up to Harry's face and brushed his hair back so he can see Harry. 

Harry looked up at Louis as he bobbed his head. "You love pleasing Daddy?" Louis asked, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry removed his mouth and nodded, stroking Louis quickly. 

Louis' stomach muscles lurched when Harry began to massage over Louis' slit with his thumb. "Oh, fuck!" Louis cried out. 

Harry smirked and sucked on the side of Louis' shaft as he continued to massage the slit. "Harry! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna c-cum-I'm so close, baby! Oh my-fuck!" Louis moaned and groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat.

Harry took Louis back in his mouth and let his tongue slide along the length. His free hand fisted what he didn't fit in his mouth.

Harry could see that Louis' shirt rode up a little to show off his quivering tummy. "So g-good for Daddy! So good f-for me, d-darling," Louis moaned. His voice sounded weak. "I'm gonna c-cum!"

Harry picked up the pace and bobbed his head to help Louis reach his climax. When he heard Louis gasp, he knew what was to come. 

Louis' back arched off the seat as he came in Harry's mouth. He was gripping Harry's hair and letting out a string of curse words. All Louis saw was white and felt the amazing pleasure spreading everywhere throughout his body. 

Harry worked Louis through his orgasm and Louis' hips finally relaxed against the seat as he came down from his high. Harry popped off and licked his swollen lips. Louis' hips still jolted from the after affects of his orgasm as it still somewhat rolled through. 

Once he came down, he tried catching his breath. Harry rubbed Louis' thigh and waited for his Daddy to finally say something. 

"You are so getting punished," is what Louis said. Harry was taken back. "What!? Why!?" He asked. "I told you not to give me a blowjob while driving, did I not?" Louis asked. "B-But I gave you an orgasm! I made you feel good! Now I'm getting punished for it?" Harry argued. Harry was quite upset at Louis.

"I told you not to do anything while I was driving. You disobeyed me. I think I need to lay down solid rules. Daddy will not tolerate naughty boys," Louis said, bringing a hand up and cupping Harry's chin. 

"This is unfair," Harry pouted and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. "And you'll be punished for your attitude," Louis said. Harry sighed and got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe I should spice up their sex lives a little bit more, shall I?;)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, was it alright? I hope it was.


End file.
